


Through Tears

by Amaria_Anna_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homophobia, M/M, Orlando shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is struggling to make any sense of the shooting in Orlando. As he tries his best to cope with the grief of seeing his community under fire, Bucky is there to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This last weekend, I found myself watching the news non stop and feeling a hurt that I am sure many of you feel. This is just one way that I chose to stand up to the horrible evil that threatens the LGBTQ+ community and our allies. I chose to show them that we are still here and that our love is greater than their hate.

Steve had been balled up on the couch for the last few hours, reading and watching as the news from Orlando came in greater and greater waves. He read countless articles and scrolled through what seemed like endless social media posts calling for blood donation and prayers. The ache in his chest felt like someone trying to claw through his ribs with each word and picture, but he kept going anyway. He simply couldn’t believe it. How could something like this happen? Pride was supposed to be a safe time and Gay clubs were supposed to be safe places. He felt vulnerable in a way that he hadn’t felt since the Twin Towers fell, but maybe even more so. His community was under attack from something that seemed far wider spread than Islamic terrorism ever could be; this was pure and unadulterated homophobia on a scale of which he couldn’t remember seeing before.

Just as he tapped on another article, his Ipad was suddenly stripped from his grasp. He reached for it uselessly even as Bucky tossed the thing to an unoccupied chair. “Enough,” he said quietly. “You’ve been reading enough of that.”

“It’s important, Buck!” Steve complained, starting to get up to grab his tablet.

“It is,” his lover agreed. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist and drug him back down to the couch. “It’s very important, but the best thing I can think of to do right now is honor them by supporting each other. Reading every scrap on the internet about it isn’t going to bring them back.”

Steve leaned into Bucky’s shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent of his shampoo. “I don’t know what else to do right now.”

“I do.” Bucky pulled Steve to his feet and led him to the bedroom.

“Buck, I’m sorry. I’m just not in the mood for...”

“Shut up, punk,” the dark haired man growled. “Fucking wasn’t what I had in mind. Just lay down for a while with me.”

Obeying somewhat reluctantly, Steve laid on his side and let Bucky stroke his shoulders. It felt good—better than it probably should at a time like this. Before long, the sheer feeling of being loved began to break through, and for some reason, it made him cry. Steve wept and sobbed like an infant. At some point he began to talk about all of the heart-wrenching things he had read and watched. He talked about how angry he was that those men and women were taken away for simply being who they were. How unfair it was that there were so many phone calls from loved ones that went unanswered… How wrong it was that people were calling this an Islamic attack rather than the hate crime it really way… How much he wanted to be able to do something...ANYTHING to help. He babbled on for maybe half an hour before rolling over. When he faced Bucky, he was stunned to see the tears streaming down his face too.

“I’m sorry. How are you holding up?” Steve asked softly as he pushed a lock of hair away from Bucky’s face.

Bucky shrugged and wiped his cheeks. “The same as you are, but it also makes me realize how lucky I am to have you. I love you so much, and I don’t want a day to go by that I don’t tell you and show you. I just want to be with you and be thankful that I have you.”

Steve leaned in and kissed him deeply. They clung to each other tightly for a long time without caring that they were two grown men crying.


End file.
